


Surprise Karaoke

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - bonus challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Karaoke, Lapdance, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, silence please.”</p><p>She waits for the crowd to calm down.</p><p>“Enjoy the show,” she says and leaves the stage, taking the microphone with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/gifts).



> Written for bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2011. Edited.
> 
> Soundrack: <http://ulozto.net/xegu5YjS/surprise-karaoke-mix-zip>
> 
> I'm gifting this fic to millionstar. I'm sure she'll know why. :D

The party is very much alive, people dancing, occasional singer trying his luck at karaoke, lots of alcohol in the blood-flows. Arthur is watching it all from his table, glad he can take a break from all the people with their birthday wishes. He really should make his next birthday party a bit more private. 

Morgana and Gwen come to his table and drag him to his feet. 

“We've got a surprise for you,” Morgana almost yells to be heard over the loud music.

They lead him to a chair in front of a small stage.

“Not another stripper I hope.”

“Look, it happened once and you didn't tell me you were dating Merlin, okay?”

 

* * *

 

The music stops and Gwen goes up on the stage and takes the microphone. 

“Please, could you all step back a bit? Form a half-circle behind Arthur.”

Arthur looks around and noticed Gwaine, Lance and Leon helping pushing people back. When they’re done, Gwen continues. 

“Now, silence please.”

She waits for the crowd to calm down.

“Enjoy the show,” she says and leaves the stage, taking the microphone with her.

 

* * *

 

The music starts to play. Arthur recognizes it as Merlin's favourite and wonders where he is. The song begins, Merlin's voice coming clear from the sound system.

_Fear_  
And panic in the air  
I want to be free  
From desolation and despair  
And I feel  
Like everything I saw  
Is being swept away  
When I refuse to let you go 

_I can't get it right_  
Get it right  
Since I met you 

_Loneliness be over  
When will this loneliness be over?_

Merlin walks from behind the curtain, dressed in shirt, jacket and almost obscenely tight jeans, all in black. His eyes are lined black, hair tousled. He has a headset with mic to allow him moving freely but is just tapping his feet to the rhythm for now.

_Life_  
Will flash before my eyes  
So scattered and lost  
I want to touch the other side  
And no one  
Thinks they are to blame  
Why can't we see  
That when we bleed we bleed the same? 

_I can't get it right_  
Get it right  
Since I met you 

_Loneliness be over  
When will this Loneliness be over?_

The song ends and Gwaine and Lance run up on the stage. Another tune begins.

_Right right, turn off the lights,_  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
what's the deal,yo? 

_I love when it's all too much,_  
5am turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll? 

_Party Crasher,_  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you will gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancing  
Why so serious? 

At that they start their practiced dance routine. 

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass 

Gwaine jumps in front of Merlin, grumbling:

_Oh shit, my glass is empty, that sucks._

Lance pushes him back to his spot and they go on with dancing. Arthur still can't believe how coordinated they are together.

_(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks 

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me) 

Another Muse's song starts playing and Merlin is once again alone.

 _I know you've suffered_  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied 

He slowly moves down the stairs in the middle of the stage.

 _Soothing_  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure 

He stops just under and looks straight to Arthur's eyes.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart 

He starts circling him,...

 _You trick your lovers_  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine 

...stops in front of him...

 _Please me_  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one 

...and accentuates the last line by pointing at Arthur before walking behind him.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

He lays a hand over Arthur's heart,...

 _I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

...caresses his face,...

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

...presses to the back of the chair with his arms around Arthur...

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

...and slides one of his hands dangerously low while the other rests over his heart again. Arthur’s pulse speeds up.

Merlin pulls away abruptly when the song ends and other starts, and runs back on the stage to join Gwen and Morgana.

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_  
So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight 

He alternates between dancing with each one of them and if Arthur didn't know that he was really one hundred percent gay he might feel a bit jealous when Merlin presses himself to them.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight 

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight 

During the second repeat of chorus, girls are joined by Leon and Lance on the stage, dancing in couples, and Merlin stands on the stairs. 

He puts his finger over his lips.

 _Hush, hush, the world is quiet_  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand? 

Gwen and Morgana come to him from sides...

 _Oh, oh, I want some more_  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight 

...and pull the jacket from his shoulders. The music changes.

 _He sits alone waiting for suggestions_  
He's so nervous avoiding all his questions  
His lips are dry, his heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking? 

Merlin is once again moving towards Arthur, tracing his hands along his own body suggestively.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so 

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

He takes Arthur's hand,...

 _Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

...and lets it go again.

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell him exactly what his heart meant 

He nudges Arthur's legs apart and steps in between them.

 _If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so 

He kneels down,...

_His heart's beating like a drum_

...puts Arthur's hand over his heart,...

_'Cause at last he's got his boy home_

...runs his hands over Arthur's thighs,

 _Relax, baby, now we're all alone_

He crawls onto Arthur's lap...

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know_

...and places Arthur's hands on his bottom.

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so_

_If you want my body..._

He breathes out the last line against Arthur's lips.

After a moment of silence Arthur grabs him by the neck and presses their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Crowd claps and cheers.

Arthur breaks the kiss, stands up, holding Merlin around the waist, and motions for the crowd to calm down.

“I'm leaving for a while. Don't look for me. I need to discuss payment with the main performer in the backroom.”

There is more cheering and laughter from the crowd as Arthur drags Merlin away.

 

* * *

 

The door falls shut behind them and Arthur pushes Merlin against is. He kisses his jaw.

“I've been turned on from the moment I heard your voice.”

He shifts to lick at Merlin's neck.

“And when you started dancing... Fuck, I didn't know you're that good.”

He sucks a bruise over Merlin's collarbone, Merlin clutching at him and moaning.

“I'll never be able to listen to Undisclosed Desires without the memory of your hands on me.”

“Arthur...”

Merlin arches into his touch as Arthur slides his hand under his shirt.

“And yes, I think, you're very sexy,” he says and finds Merlin's lips again.

Merlin winds his legs around Arthur's waist, grinding their imprisoned erections together, eliciting a gasp from Arthur.

“Please, tell me you've got lube.”

“Back pocket.”

Arthur lets him down and turns him around. He reaches into the pocket and retrieves the pack. They shed their clothes in record speed and Arthur pushes Merlin against the door again, one hand on his lower back, the other probing between his cheeks, fingering him open. 

“Arthur, now!”

“Impatient,” Arthur chuckles.

“Please.” 

Arthur pulls his fingers out and plunges his cock into Merlin's delicious heat. He presses him against the door, fucking him with fast, hard thrusts. 

“Arthur, I'm...” he doesn't finish the sentence and comes, his cock untouched.

Arthur drives himself into the tight, spasming channel a few more times before coming too with a growl of Merlin's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> [Muse - Map of Problematique](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/map-of-the-problematique-lyrics-muse/2a994d56dd0fccdc4825718c00105258)  
> [The Warblers - Raise Your Glass (originally by Pink)](http://www.directlyrics.com/pink-raise-your-glass-lyrics.html)  
> [Muse - Undisclosed Desires](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Undisclosed-Desires-lyrics-Muse/566E8172CF8B93E34825762C000AFEE2)  
> [The Warblers - Animal (originally by Neon Trees)](http://www.elyrics.net/read/n/neon-trees-lyrics/animal-lyrics.html)  
> [The Warblers - Do Ya Think I'm Sexy (originally by Rod Steward)](http://www.lyrics007.com/Rod%20Stewart%20Lyrics/Do%20Ya%20Think%20I'm%20Sexy%20Lyrics.html)


End file.
